Il mio angelo piccolo dolce
by The White Rose
Summary: Another small story. All the characters that you don't recognize are mine. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling, as usual.


**Il mio angelo piccolo dolce**

Brielle woke up and stretched her tired limbs. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, swinging her legs out of her bed. She hurriedly pulled on jeans and a shirt, lacing up her Converse. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, taking care to look her best. She brushed her thick hair and loosely braided it to one side over her shoulder. Checking herself in the mirror, she gathered her things and went downstairs. She put her trunk by the door, heading into the kitchen. She kissed her mother and father on their cheeks.

"Bonjour!" she said cheerfully.

"Bonjour, princesse." he father replied, keeping his eyes on the paper he was reading.

"Bonjour ma petite fille chérie. Êtes-vous excité aller de nouveau à l'école?" her mother said, smiling at up at her from her chair.

"Oui, beaucoup!" Brielle replied.

"Aviez-vous pratiqué votre anglais?" her father asked, not really seeming to care.

"Oui, papa, mais vous savent que je suis très bon pour le parler. J'ai même un accent de la vie là la majeure partie du temps ! Bien que, je sois sûr que je ne perdrai jamais mon accent français quand parlant mon tonge indigène." Brielle replied.

She was so excited to be going back to school. She would be returning to her friends and her beloved subjects. She had been especially ecstatic after learning she would be Head Girl. She had jumped around her room trying not to scream. Her father would have not liked it.

Her father. He was a very interesting person. Raised in a militaristic fashion, his motto was "Le travail fait le corps bon. _Work does the body good._" He had always been somewhat against her going to Hogwarts. He thought magic was for the faint hearted, wishing she would show interest in military school instead. Little did he know exactly what did go on.

Then her thoughts turned to her mom. Her mother. She was always behind Brielle one hundred percent. She went with her to buy supplies and tried to understand what magic was all about. Brielle, being Muggle-born, had a lot to put up with.

Glancing at her watch, Brielle jumped up, realizing she was late, and bid her parents goodbye. She grabbed her things and Apparated to the train platform. She loaded her trunk and owl into the Head compartment and went searching for her friends. She looked around in the other parts of the train, making sure to break up mischief if she saw it.

She finally found her friends sitting in the very back of the train. She slid open the door and sat down next to them, stretching her leg across the seats.

"Can we help you, Head Girl?" asked Leah, giving her an innocent looking smile that barely covered up her laughing eyes.

Leah was Brielle's best friend in the whole world. They had met the first day at Hogwarts when they were common, cold little first years. They had also met Gitano, a dark Italian boy. He had stared out as a somewhat awkward youth, but had recently grown into his looks. He was now a quiet hansom young man, a fact that Brielle had noticed last year.

"Ciao, Brie." Gitano said, smiling and touching a finger to his temple that was hidden under curly black locks.

"Ciao, Tano. Come era la vostra estate?" Brielle asked in Italian.

"Approvazione. La famiglia era poco un insano, come sempre." He replied.

Brielle smiled. Her friends conversed for a little while longer. They talked in their different languages; Italian, French, and a little German mixed in with the English, saying a great deal of nothing. The friends all loved trying to stump each other by saying something the others didn't know. They were laughing so hard tears rolled down their cheeks. Brielle and Leah were bent over laughing when the compartment door slid open. Brielle sat up, looking at Professor McGonaglle through watery eyes.

"Miss Hart, will you please come to the Head's compartment? You should meet the Head Boy before the Prefects do." She turned around and walked off.

"A tut a l'heure, Tano et Leah!" Brielle said, giving a small wave.

Brielle followed McGonaglle to the head of the train. She walked through the compartment door and jumped as the door shut on her face. Thinking some rude thoughts, she turned around.

"Well this is great!" she said, surveying the empty seats. "Nobody's even here yet! Abrutis foutus!" she exclaimed.

"Make a habit of talking to yourself?"

Brielle whirled around. She found herself staring at a strong chin. Tilting her head, her eyes met with those of a hansom young man. He had deep steel-blue eyes that glittered with laughter. His short brown hair was tousled, giving him the appearance that he had just rolled out of bed. He was tall and must have been about six feet tall. He had tan skin, like that of someone who spent all his time on the beach. Brielle could faintly see muscles under his uniform.

"Jacob Adams." He said, holding out his hand.

"Brielle Hart." She said, taking it. He shook it with a tight grip.

"Well, I'm guessing you and I'll will be working together for the next year. Why don't we learn the basics before we arrive at school." Jacob said, motioning Brielle to take a seat.

"So, why haven't I seen you around school before?" Brielle asked.

"Well, are you a Gryffindor?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered, fearing he might be a Slytherin.

"Well, that has nothing to do with that. I just transferred from the States. They closed my school, so my parents sent me over here to finish my education." He said with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice. Where in the U.S. of A?" Brielle said, a little conscientious of her accent now.

"California. That's why I'm so tan and my hair is a little blonde. I like to surf."

"I've been to California before. I never had the chance to surf, though." Brie replied.

"So, should I call you Brielle or Brie or Elle, or something else?" Jacob asked.

"You can call me Brie, if you like. Do you have another name?" she asked.

"Jake. But you can call me whatever you like."

"Well, tell me about your family, whatever-you-like." Brie said smiling.

"Funny. My parents are both pureblood wizards and absolutely hate Muggle-borns, which I find stupid and absurd. Most Muggle-borns are better at magic, anyway. How about you?"

"Well, my parents are French Muggles. My father doesn't approve of 'magic business' as he calls it. My mother is always behind me in my decisions. I don't have siblings and I'm the very first witch in my entire family. Ever."

"Interesting. Can you speak French then?"

"Comme vous parlez anglais." Brie replied in flawless French.

"Parlez-vous de autres langues?" he asked, also in French.

"Italien. Tu?"

"Nothing really. Just survival French." Jake replied laughing.

"You would like my friends. Gitano, who grew up in Italy, is a fluent speaker of his tongue. Leah is English, but she's learning German. We teach each other words, but I beat them both. Fluent in French, Italian, and English."

"I have to say, your accents are perfect. You sound like an English lass one moment and a French cheré the next."

"Thanks. So, what type of magic do you like best?"

"D.A.D.A. You?"

"Same, but I also like Transfiguration."

"Cool. Are you an Animagus?"

"Not yet. We're not allowed until we graduate Hogwarts."

"That doesn't mean anything." Jake said his a mischievous smile.

The train screeched to a halt. Brielle and Jacob gathered their things and stepped down onto the platform. They put their things in one of the horseless carriages and headed back to the train. After directing the student to their proper places, they jumped into their carriage and sped off towards the castle. They entered the Great Hall before the other students and took their seats. Brie learned that Jake had been put into Gryffindor during the summer, so they sat together at the head of the table. The doors opened and students swarmed in. Leah and Gitano sat down with Brie and Jake and introduced themselves.

After Dumbledore had introduced the two new Heads, they parted Tano and Leah and headed to the Headmaster's office. They entered and sat down, chatting as they waited. When the Headmaster came in, he sat down behind his large desk and put his fingers together in a steeple. Looking over his glasses, he told them their basic duties, along with the passwords and positions of all the Houses.

"Now, one last thing." He said, standing up.

Brie and Jake followed him out the door and down the spiral staircase. The trio walked along and came to a beautiful portrait of the Founders. They were all standing together, arms around one another like the kindest of friends.

"These are the Heads' dorms." He said, nodding to the Founders.

The portrait swung open to reveal a fairly dark corridor. Brielle and Jake followed Dumbledore inside. The walls were lined with paintings of the past Head Boys and Girls. They all smiled and waved while others cheering or welcoming them. Brie blushed in the dark. She had never really thought she would become Head Girl. She had always been an excellent student, but she and her friends were always making trouble. Brie remembered a fiasco from last year and stifled a laugh. She would miss being a handful with her least favorite teachers.

After what seemed five minutes they came to a large door. It was made out of a beautiful dark wood. Ravens were carved into the door and large hinges, almost alive in their graceful flight. Dumbledore opened the door and walked through, beckoning for them to follow.

Brielle stepped through and couldn't help but gasp. The room was round, somewhat like the Gryffindor Common Room and there were eight walls. Four doors were placed in every other wall and looked similar to the one they had just stepped through. One was carved with serpents crawling along rocks and through grasses. Another door was embossed with badgers climbing through trees and in-between tall plants. On the last door were large lions, sitting atop large boulders and mountains, looking down with wisdom and regal superiority.

Dumbledore just smiled and went through the Hufflepuff door, closing it behind him. Brielle and Jacob looked around, taking in their surroundings. Between the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff doors was a roaring fire which gave off warmth into the room. It was made of warm white marble, the hearth, mantle, and face carved with all of the creatures from the four houses. The walls were covered with beautiful tapestries, the same animals filling them. Brielle opened the Hufflepuff door to find it leading to the kitchens. She closed it again, paused and opened it. This time it led to Dumbledore's office.

"Where does that door go?" Jake asked.

"Anywhere. Just think of where you need to go in the castle and it'll take you there." Brie answered.

"Cool. Want to go to the kitchens? I could use a cup of coffee right now."

"You go ahead. Just tickle the pear. Oh, and be nice to the house elves, they can hold grudges for a long time." Brie advised him.

"Want me to bring you anything?" Jake asked.

"No thanks. I think I'll just get myself settled in." she smiled and Jake walked through the badger covered door.

Brielle crossed the room over to the two remaining doors. She peeked in through the Slytherin door and saw that Jake's trunk was at the foot of the bed. She walked in the Gryffindor door and looked around. The walls were a beautiful light gold color, except for a deep red wall that had French doors in the middle. She opened the doors to see that they led to a balcony. She left one of the doors open to let the fresh air in and went to her trunk. She took out her clothes and put them into the large wardrobe that stood in one of the corners of the large room. She put her books in the desk that was to one side of the French doors. Once she had finished unpacking in her bedroom, she opened what she thought could only be the door to the bathroom. She looked around for a lamp to light, for there were no windows. She lit the light she found with her wand, surveying the room. There was a large claw footed bathtub on the left side. Opposite of that was a counter with two sinks and a large shower in the corner. She walked to the other wall and through an arch to find the toilet and another sink. She never did understand peoples' fascination for putting the toilet in a separate room. She put her things away and left the light burning.

Brielle took a little time to move things around until she was happy. She put the bed in the middle of the wall opposite the Gryffindor door, Conjuring a set of side tables and placing one on each side. She put the wardrobe to the right of the bed, angling it in the corner. She placed the desk in front of the French doors, leaving enough space for two people to walk behind it and through the doors. She was surprised how much room she still had left. She and two other people could make a full circle around the desk and not hit anything. Since everything else was on the walls, she still had room to roam around. She looked around and found a beautiful rug embroidered with mermaids and other water creatures. She lay it on the floor in front of the claw footed bathtub in the bathroom, Conjuring other small decorations like candles and pictures.

Brielle, pleased with her room, went back into the common room to stow away her trunk and look around. There were low bookshelves full of books all around the room, though most didn't go past her waist. Brie reasoned that this was because the wall hangings were so beautiful. Ravens dove in the clouds, badgers waddled around on short legs, snakes slithered through think grasses, and lions leapt over sharp rocks. Brielle found herself staring at the gorgeous tapestries for half an hour, just watching the threads move in an intricate dance. She Conjured a mug of warm chamomile tea and stirred in a spoonful of cool honey. She finally turned away from the walls, looking at the furniture. There was a couch, two armchairs, and a table. She Conjured an additional couch and two chairs, adding them to the mix. She made the table bigger and placed it in the center, arranging the couches and chairs around it in a half circle, the open end facing the fireplace. She added a few smaller tables between the chairs and a few pillows for the couch and some next to the fireplace. Happy with her handy work, she pulled out a book and spread herself out on the couch directly across the fire. She was already on the fifth chapter when Jacob came back.

"Sorry, I got lost. I couldn't find the way back to the Hufflepuff door." He said, entering from the Ravenclaw door instead.

"That's okay, I've just been doing some redecorating. Is it okay?" Brie asked, noting the page in her book and closing is.

"Looks great. I think I'll go do my room. Then we have to patrol the halls, right?"

"Yeah, but we don't have to really worry before curfew, and it's still an hour or so 'til."

"Okay, see you in an hour or so then?"

"Sure. I think I'll go visit Tano and Leah. They don't know about the Heads' dorm yet."

Brielle walked through the Hufflepuff door and into a corridor. She saw The Fat Lady at one end and went over. She gave the password and walked through the portrait hole. Looking around, she realizing that she would miss the Gryffindor Tower. She would have to have to sneak in and have a slumber party with her gal friends. Waving to people, she crossed to the staircase and climbed to the girls' dorms. She crept up behind Leah's bed and grabbed her shoulders. Leah jumped, swinging around and about to yell. She stopped mid yell and screamed in delight.

"I was getting worried about you. They lost you trunk, by the way, it never arrived." Leah said.

"Come with me." Brie said, getting up and going back down to the common room.

"Tano! Come one, we're going somewhere!" Leah yelled over the usual din of the Gryffindor students.

"Where are we going? It's not like we can cause trouble anymore, what with Brie being Head Girl." he said, winking at Brie.

Brielle blushed, turning her head so Tano and Leah wouldn't see. She led them around, just talking with them. They stopped by the kitchens for some tea. Brie finally stopped in front of a door, opening it, she motioned for Tano and Leah to wait for her. She stepped through into the Heads' dorms.

"Jake? Are you here!" she said loudly.

"Yeah." He said, emerging from his room. "Need something? Is my hour up?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you I'm bringing Tano and Leah in, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, no problem. They seem nice."

"Great. We brought tea if you'd like some."

"No, thanks though. I think I'll finish arranging my room before we have to patrol tonight."

"Okay, see you in about a half an hour then?"

"Sounds good."

Brie smiled and walked back to the Hufflepuff door. She opened it to find Tano and Leah standing there, looking at the various things occupying the hall. She called to them, leading them into the room. They both looked amazed to see the beautiful decorations, Tano especially.

"Well, what do you think?" Brielle asked.

"What is this place?" Leah asked in bewilderment.

"The Heads' dorms. This is why my trunk never turned up in the Gryffindor dorms. I don't sleep there anymore."

"What? You live here now!" Leah cried.

"Well, sleep, yes, but Dumbledore said I could stay in the other dorms anytime. It's not like my bed disappeared, did it?"

"But it won't be the same!" Leah cried.

"Leah, calm down. She's not going anywhere. We'll still have the same classes." Tano reasoned.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving." Brie agreed.

"Well, want to show us your room then?" Leah asked, already over it.

_She has the strangest mood swings._ Brielle thought to herself.

"You have to craziest mood swings, Leah." Tano said, reading Brie's mind.

Brielle let her friends explore her dorm for a little while. Tano and Brie joked around, teasing Leah like they usually did. Brie enjoyed their reaction to her having a large balcony. She knew they were a little envious and invited them to come by whenever they wanted to. She told them they didn't really need a password, once they knew were the Ravenclaw door was. It was a little hard to find, and the hall after the Founders' painting was a bit creepy. Most people probably turned back after the first few minutes. She showed them the way and bid them farewell, telling them she would see them in class the next day.

Getting back to the dorm, she pulled a light cloak on over her school robes. She would have to go down to the dungeons to check in the Slytherin Common Room and knew it would be cold. She sat down in front of the fire to wait for Jake. He came out and they went off to patrol the corridors. Brie found it strange to be going into the other Houses' Common Rooms, but they needed to be acquainted with everything fairly soon.

They got back around an hour after the curfew, saying their goodnights and going into their rooms. They both clicked the doors shut, hearing them lock by magic. Brie pulled off her clothes and put them away, changing into her pajamas and falling into bed. Her black cat Billie Joe curled up next to her, looking at her with confused green eyes. He, just like her, wondered what would happen in this strange place.

Brie woke up to Billie Joe purring in her ear. She checked the clock on her bedside table and saw it was still somewhat early. She rolled out of bed and went into her bathroom. Turning on the shower, she took off her cloths and put them on the floor. She stepped into the hot water, letting it wake her up. She lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner and soaped up a washcloth with a cake of lavender-scented soap. She washed herself thoroughly, rinsed off, and stepped out of the shower. She shaved her legs and dried her hair with a quick charm, braiding it to the side as usual. She dressed in her school robes and, grabbing her books and bag, headed out the door.

"Hey, what class do you have first?" Jake asked.

"Umm," Brie said, checking her schedule. "Transfiguration. You?"

"Oh, I have Potions." he replied.

"I showed you where that is last night, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later?" Jake asked.

"Sure. You can eat lunch with us."

Brie went through the door first. She was right in front of her classroom. First in class, she took a seat in the front. Taking out her books, she thought that it wouldn't so bad after all being Head Girl.

Brie left her last class, pleased that she didn't have an enormous amount of homework. Not having any exams to worry about really did help, being past both the OWLS and NEWTS. She would just have to take a small test at the end of the year, to make sure she would be able to do well in her career, whatever it may be.

As Brie walked through the halls, her mind wandered through the ever-present question. She still wasn't sure what she wanted to do for her career. She had started out with the idea of becoming a teacher. She had, somewhat quickly, put that notion out of her head. She wanted to start a family someday, and she had noticed that none of the teachers seemed to have a spouse, let alone any children.

Brie walked back to her dorm and dropped off her things. She changed into jeans and a loose shirt, glad that it was finally the weekend. After a month or so of late night patrols and homework, she had started to appreciate the weekends a lot more. She and Jake had learned a lot about each other during the long hours, though, so she saw it as a fair trade. Her time with Tano and Leah, unfortunately, had been shorter than she had liked. She had promise this whole weekend to them, so she grabbed her things and left for the Gryffindor Tower. Walking into the Common Room, she sat down next to Tano on the couch.

"Where's Leah?" Brie asked.

"She said she doesn't have time and she's really sorry. She must have gotten an essay in Muggle Studies." Tano replied. "So I guess it'll just be you and me?"

"Yeah! We haven't really hung out in a long time, you and me."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't really had all that much free time lately."

"Well, why don't we take a walk around the grounds and decide what to do?" Tano suggested.

"Sounds good." They both got up. "Oh, I left my jacket in the dorm."

"That's okay, we can stop by and get it."

They walked back to the Heads' dorm the long way, talking about nothing in particular. Brie grabbed her jacket and, pulling it on, walked through the Hufflepuff door and outside.

"That really is a handy door, isn't it?" Tano observed.

"Yeah, it cuts walking time when we have to get somewhere in a hurry."

They walked along in silence. Passing the Black Lake, Brie stopped and sat down under one of the willow trees. Tano sat beside her and they continued on in silence. It was some time before Tano broke the deafening sounds of nothing.

"You seem, I don't know, tense. You usually talk more than this."

"Do I? Seem tense I mean. Maybe it's just my responsibilities."

"No, I think it's something else. You talk plenty around Leah. Is it something I did?"

"No! You didn't do anything. I'm just, I don't know, stressed I guess. I've been staying up later than I used to and I haven't doing much in the way of recreation. My body just has to get used to it."

"Recreation? That gives me an idea. What to play some Quidditch? I have an extra broom."

"I'm not going up against you, you're the Gryffindor Keeper, and a very good one too."

"I'll go easy on you, and you can use my Firebolt. Come one, it'll get your mind off of things."

"Okay, but you will go easy on me?"

"On my honor." Tano agreed, crossing his heart.

They walked over to the Quidditch pitch and got out the brooms. Brielle mounted the Firebolt and Tano the Nimbus 2000. They kicked off from the ground, circling the pitch a few times. Tano tossed Brie the Quaffle and sped off towards the goal posts. Brie juggled the Quaffle between her hands, getting warmer in the breeze. She took off towards Tano and scored, catching the Quaffle on the other side. They continued on for half and hour, switching positions and trying different plays. Brie, grinning, fell into another steep dive pulling out less than and inch from the ground. They landed, hot from the workout.

"I should go easy on you? You're twice as good as I am, at least." Tano said, a bit in awe.

"Yeah, sure. You were just being awful to make me feel better."

"Did you see that last dive? It was incredible!" he exclaimed. "You should try out for the team."

"I would, but I'm Head Girl!"

"If you ask me, you take it too seriously. You don't really have to patrol the halls every night."

"Well, maybe. But it's too late to try out for the team."

"I'll talk to the captain. I'm sure he could take time to at least watch you play."

"Thanks, Tano. Hey, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could so with some food. Want to head down to the Kitchens?"

"Sounds great."

They walked back to the castle, talking more now that their blood was pumping. They went down to the Kitchens and sat down at one the tables. They had almost a full blown meal and finished almost a jug of pumpkin juice each. They talked about different Quidditch plays and which position Brielle could play. The thought of Seeker came up, but Brie said she didn't want anyone to lose their position. She would be happy with substituting.

"But you're a better player than most of us." Tano argued.

"But no one should lose their place on the team just because of me."

"Whatever you want. You are just so good!"

Brielle blushed. "So what now? We still have almost half a day to do, whatever."

"Want to go for a swim?"

"No! It's freezing outside."

"Just suggesting it."

"We could… I'm fresh out of ideas."

"Same. Want to just… walk around outside?"

"Sure. Can we go back to my dorm though? These clothes are kinda nasty and sweaty and I'd like to change."

"Sure. I'll just wait in the common room area."

They walked the Heads' dorms. Brie disappeared into her dorm. She pulled off her sweaty closes and threw them into her hamper. She pulled on clean jeans and a loose fitting tank top. Pulling on her track jacket and Converse, she checked herself in the mirror. She let her hair loose, letting it fall past her shoulders. She brushed it and wrapped a long thin scarf around her neck. She pulled on matching gloves and, making sure she looked okay, walked back into the common room.

"Ready to go?" she asked Tano.

"Yeah," he said, getting up from the couch. "You look… great." He added.

Brielle blushed and walked out the door. They meandered over to the edge of the Black Lake, just standing there. The adrenaline had worn off and they were both getting a little tired. Tano skipped a rock over the surface of the water, watching it fade away. Brie sighed, inhaling the crisp fall air. Her breath hung in the air like a dream, blown away after a few moments by the slight breeze.

"Brie, I have to ask you something." Tano said suddenly, breaking the silence and Brielle's pensive state.

"Mmm?" Brie replied, turning to face him.

"Are you.. I mean… is Jake…" he paused to recollect his thoughts, "Are you and Jake dating? Or anything?"

"What! No! I don't like him like that. I like… someone else." Brie said somewhat shyly.

"Who?" Tano asked, also somewhat shy.

"Why would I tell you?"

"I could tell him for you."

"What if I want to tell him myself?"

"Then… I don't know, I've got nothing."

Brie laughed. "Who do you like?"

"You'd laugh at me." He said, looking away.

"I won't laugh, I swear."

"I like… you."

Tano turned around and took Brie in his arms. He hugged her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, letting him warm her up. They stood embraced for a few moments, Tano breaking away a little, keeping Brie in his arms but looking down at her from his height, beaming.

"I really **really** like you." He said simply.

He bent down and brushed his lips past hers. She straightened up taller, claiming his lips. He parted her mouth with his tongue, running it over the roof of her mouth. She moaned, not expecting the pleasure of his tongue sliding around her mouth. He smiled against her lips, reveling in her ecstasy. He pulled her tighter, breaking the kiss. Brie began to pout before he moved down to her neck. Brie gasped when he nipped her ears and shivered when he kissed her neck.

"You really like this, don't you?" Tano asked, breaking away.

"This, and you." Brie answered, kissing him again.

They walked back to the castle, chilled but content. They walked back to Brie's dorm, Tano's arm around Brie's waist. They walked along, laughing and telling each other about their secret lust for one another. Tano pulled Brie into a few dark corners along the way while Brie did her fair share of pinning him against a wall. They finally made it to her dorm, shutting the door behind them.

"You two look cozy" Jake said from the couch.

"Jake, I didn't see you." Brie said, holding her heart as if with shock.

"Well, don't let me get in the way." And with that, he gathered up his things and left.

Tano sat down on the couch in front of the fire, pulling Brie over with him. She sat down in his lap, the two of them staring into the flames. Tano brushed her hair away from her neck, covering it with small, sweet kisses. Brie smiled, more to herself than to Tano. She turned around, giving him a long passion kiss. She slide down, stretching out on the couch. He reclined too, leaning against the arm rest, Brielle laying between his stretched out legs.

"Brie, I've wanted you for such a long time." Tano said, looking down at her, rolling her dark thick hair between his fingers.

"Me too, Tano." She said, drifting off to sleep.

"Desidero tenerlo ogni notte mentre caduta addormentata e vigilanza sopra voi, ascoltando i nostri cuori battete insieme in un rythem complicato." Tano spoke to her, the rich Italian words flowing off his tongue like honey.

"Ti amo, il mio angelo piccolo dolce."


End file.
